


Opening Act

by MistressTeal



Series: Under the Big Top [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Circus, F/F, Fantasy, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTeal/pseuds/MistressTeal
Summary: Come one, come all - tonight we find our protagonists under the big top!~ ~ ~This is a one shot, and it is an alternate universe version of how Carol met Therese.





	Opening Act

 

Picking up a pair of tweezers, she plucked out the feathery eyelashes, and placed them under her eyes. She stepped back from the mirror and examined her outfit once again before walking out. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Why are we at a circus, dear Abigail?" 

Since last week, Abby has been going on and on about some redhead and the 'tricks' she can do, she practically dragged Carol, who was very reluctant about all this, to see this girl today. Carol was not only doubtful of Abby's plans, but she had no idea that she would be sitting under a large circus tent tonight.  

"Remember that redhead I've told you about?" Abby talked as if this was the most normal thing in the world, though there's nothing particularly abnormal about this, truth be told. "She works here." 

"I see..." Carol forced herself to not roll her eyes. "What's her name, by the way?" 

"Hm? Oh, I don't know." Abby answered. "At least not yet." 

"I'm sure you'll find out soon," Carol winked at her. "Probably by the end of tonight." 

Abby laughed, before the dimming of the lights brought her attention back to the stage. A loud voice announced that the show is starting, though Carol couldn't quite decipher the exact words.  

A cheery circus tune began to play as the lights continued to dim before a streak of light focused on a chest placed at the center of the stage. A singular bar suspended by two ropes was lowered next to the chest. 

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: Therese." A sultry voice purred through the speakers. 

Carol was about to reach for a cigarette when Abby suddenly turned to glare at her, making her focus on whatever mediocre circus trick being performed on the stage. Suddenly, the music stopped. 

The chest unlocked and opened itself, a young woman opened her eyes and unfolded herself from the casket. She seemed calm, but Carol could see a flash of fear in her green eyes when she turned to look at the crowd. She pulled herself onto the trapeze, which began to pull itself upwards.  

Therese leaned on one of the ropes she was gripping onto, waiting for the trapeze to stop at its destination. The lights were now focused on a thin wire suspended in the air, near the top of the tent. The trapeze stopped moving, and Therese took a deep breath before she slowly stepped onto the narrow path in the air. 

A haunting lullaby played through the speakers as Therese mindlessly slid one foot in front of the other, she quietly hummed this melody to herself as she recreated a show that she knew by heart. 

Carol was in complete awe as she watched Therese on the tightwire. Therese drifted from one end to the other, twirling and bending in between. Not a single move out of place, the dark lace flows along with her as she dances. The audience were holding their breath as she gently leaped onto the platform. Therese took a deep bow as the audience broke into applause. 

Carol was brought back to reality when she realized that the slow lullaby was suddenly replaced by claps and screams, she began to clap slowly as she came to realize that the act has ended. She retrieved her cigarette case and walked out. 

 

Carol wandered around the tent as she enjoyed her cigarette. She wasn't in the mood for more circus acts, but she had to go back inside eventually, though she had to admit that she did enjoy that first act. It was as if that girl was born to walk on that wire, and despite the theatrical makeup, it was clear that Therese was very beautiful, though she seemed to carry a wistful look. 

"You didn't like the show?" A voice suddenly distracted Carol from her thoughts. 

Carol turned and saw that a girl was standing behind her – Therese. Dressed in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, Carol wouldn't have recognized the girl if it wasn't for her eyes. Her formerly styled hair was now pulled into a messy ponytail, and there was no trace of makeup on her face now. 

"No, I liked it." Carol said. "I just don't come to circuses very often, I'm afraid." 

"I'm glad." Therese smiled. "I'm here almost every night." 

"Every night?" Carol asked impressively. "And what do you do usually?" 

"Nothing much, really." Therese answered. "I do photography sometimes." 

"I see..."  

Carol offered a cigarette to Therese and lit it for her. 

"Thank you." 

"I probably should get going..." Carol looked over to the tent. "My friend is excited to see some red head." She mumbled the last part.  

"Oh Gen." Therese replied, giggling. "She's the acrobat. Her act is pretty good."  

"Go enjoy the show!" 

 

The entire show was over soon enough, though it lasted way too long in Carol's opinion. Walking out of the tent, Abby was going on about how beautiful Gen looked and how amazingly flexible Gen was. She wasn't sure if Abby was admiring her for her technical abilities – most likely not.  

Throughout the show, Carol only replayed the vision of Therese on that tightwire and their short conversation afterwards. She could come back to see Therese again, but the show was long enough for her to begin entertaining herself with the idea of asking Therese out on a date the next time she sees her. She barely knew her, but she wants to know her.  

"Carol...? Are you listening?" Abby gently tugged Carol, gaining her attention. "The redhead was gorgeous, right?" 

"She was absolutely stunning." Carol had recited this reply for – at least – the thousandth time now. At the corner of her eye, she saw Therese. "Excuse me for a second." 

Carol walked to Therese, who was talking to a blonde girl. The blonde girl was most likely also a circus performer, she is dressed in an equally casual manner to Therese, though her outfit is much more colorful with an orange tank top and a pair of cobalt blue jeans. Carol wasn't sure what to say to Therese, but there's no going wrong with praising the show. 

Therese turned around, surprised to see Carol again. 

"The show was wonderful." Carol said. She needed a cigarette, but her cigarette case wasn't in her pocket. 

"Thank you..."  

"Oh! I forgot something!" The blonde girl interrupted, though she was backing away. "I have to go back to get it!" 

Now there were only Carol and Therese, there's nobody else around them. Therese took a deep breath. 

"Therese..." Carol mused. "Not a stage name?" 

"Well, originally-"  

"It's very original." Carol interrupted.  

"And yours?"  

"Carol."  

"I think you forgot this." Therese said, taking out the cigarette case. 

"Oh, thank you!" Carol exclaimed.  

"Could I take you for lunch sometime? To repay you for returning this to me." Carol smirked as she playfully waved her cigarette case in the air. 

Therese studied Carol for a second before breaking into a smile. 

"I'd like that." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you've enjoyed this random oneshot. :)  
> *bows*


End file.
